Love at first sight
by Bramby
Summary: "Se llevó las manos a la cara nervioso, nadie lo noto realmente debido a que llevaba la máscara, aun así Clear no pudo evitar sentir una enorme vergüenza; Dios, ¿qué había sido eso?, su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y su estómago se sentía extraño". Minkuri. AU


Buenas.

Es la primera vez que publico alguna de mis historias, lamento que sea tan terriblemente larga, está historia ya estaba completa pero hay algo que todavía no me termina de gustar, así que solo publiqué esta parte; perdonen si mi forma de narrar es algo floja, intente arreglarlo lo más que pude. Esta pareja es bastante rara supongo, casi no hay de ellos, así que decidí intentarlo, estoy segura de que no recibiré reviews, pero realmente no importa mientras alguien la lea, no sé si publicar la segunda parte, es algo que veré con el tiempo, así que no esperen actualización rápida. La historia se desarrolla dentro de un ambiente escolar, la verdad es que no me gusta la idea de un Universo Alterno, pero es lo que fluyó, perdón por eso.

Espero puedan disfrutar mi fic y perdonen si encuentran un dedazo o una falta de ortografía (revisé la historia varias veces, aun así se me pudo pasar algo).

 _..._

 _Alpha: Alphonse._

 _Alpha 2: Alpheus._

...

 ** _Dramatical murder pertenece a Nitro+Chiral._**

* * *

Hoy había sido un día particularmente bueno, los profesores no dejaron tanta tarea como era usual, incluso habían salido temprano, eso logro que Clear diera un saltito de alegría mientras salía del colegio, Aoba y Koujaku casi hacen lo mismo pero se tragaron las ganas por temor a la vergüenza pública, aunque eso no evito que Noiz hiciera un comentario contra Koujaku –refiriéndose a que podría romperse la cadera si saltaba–, lo que ocasionó una pelea entre los dos; Aoba invito a todos a tomar un café para aprovechar el tiempo extra que tenían y poder conversar un poco, Clear acepto gustoso, al igual que Koujaku y Ren, Noiz solo dio un leve asentimiento aburrido.

Clear estaba bastante feliz de poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos, casi nunca tenía tiempo para ello, cuando salía del colegio tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa a atender a sus hermanos menores, quienes le exigían preparar el almuerzo y hacer los quehaceres de la casa, después tenía que hacer sus deberes escolares –los cuales eran demasiados–; y no podía olvidar prepararle la cena a sus hermanos, él podría simplemente decirle que no a sus hermanos, pero si él no los alimentaba o limpiaba la casa nadie más lo haría, sus hermanos preferían morir de hambre –o en todo caso robar– antes que mover un dedo y hacer algo por su cuenta y Clear era tan manipulable que daba miedo.

Clear y sus hermanos no tenían padres, habían sido criados por su abuelo, quien ya estaba muerto, por suerte les dejo una gran herencia, Clear estaba seguro que les duraría por lo menos hasta que él consiguiera un trabajo y sus hermanos terminarán sus estudios.

Últimamente hacía frío, por lo tanto la cafetería estaba parcialmente llena –posiblemente debido a que aún era temprano–, Noiz se apresuró a ganar la mesa para todos, aunque no quería dejar que Koujaku se sentará, hubo una pelea y al final Ren tuvo que sentarse en medio de Koujaku y Noiz.

—Anciano, ¿cuánto apuestas a que puedo comerme todos esos pastelillos de un bocado? —retó Noiz a Koujaku, señalando el platillo de cupcakes que daban de cortesía en la cafetería.

—Ugh, no seas desagradable—Koujaku frunció el ceño—y aunque lo hagas no te daré ni una mierda.

—Chicos… ehem—Ren tosió levemente, esperaba que con eso Koujaku y Noiz se dieran cuenta que él estaba en medio de ellos.

—¡Yo también quiero participar! —grito Clear emocionado.

—Chicos, ya basta…—Aoba suspiro molesto—solo tomemos nuestro caf-…

—¡Ggyaffne! —exclamo Clear con la boca llena.

Noiz parpadeo varias veces, el platillo de cupcakes estaba vacío, Aoba se pellizco el puente de la nariz, Ren miro nervioso a Aoba y Koujaku empezó a reír.

—A veces me pregunto porque me junto con alguien como Clear… luego suceden este tipo de cosas y todo cobra sentido—Koujaku palmeo el hombro de Clear mientras reía.

—Me sigo preguntando como come con esa máscara puesta…—murmura Noiz medio irritado porque Clear se había comido sus cupcakes.

—Es cuestión de rapidez—soltó Clear con simpleza.

Clear siempre ha llevado esa máscara, los profesores intentaron quitársela y al ver que nunca cedía llamaron a su abuelo, quien les explico que era una tradición familiar y lo era, sus hermanos también llevaban máscaras –las cuales eran unas aterradoras caras sonrientes–, la diferencia es que si se los pedían ellos se quitaban la máscara, en cambio Clear no, ya que sus hermanos le habían dicho varias veces que era feo, su abuelo le repitió hasta el cansancio que solo era un invento de sus hermanos, aun así la duda y el miedo se quedó y más ahora que su abuelo ya no está.

Después del incidente de los cupcakes las cosas pasaron tranquilas, hablaron un poco sobre cómo iban las cosas, hicieron bromas estúpidas y se quejaron de los profesores que dejaban tantas tareas.

—Hey Clear—habló Noiz y el mencionado le miro.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Clear de manera animada.

—Mira—Noiz señaló a la venta y Clear volteo hacía el lugar que señalaba Noiz—mi dedo.

Noiz soltó una risilla estúpida y Koujaku gruñó molesto.

—Que estúpido…—murmuro Koujaku hastiado de la actitud de Noiz.

—Aquí vamos—Aoba giro los ojos irritado.

Nadie había notado que Clear se quedó mirando por la ventana.

En frente de la cafetería había una parada de autobús y una banca, en ella estaba sentada una persona.

Se veía algo mayor, su piel era oscura y su cabello castaño, estaba leyendo un libro mientras fumaba una pipa, se veía realmente concentrado, a pesar de estar sentado Clear podía notar que era un hombre enorme, sus brazos –a pesar de estar cubiertos por una enorme chaqueta– se veían musculosos, al igual que sus piernas.

Clear solo pudo pensar una cosa al verle.

 _Woah, que guapo._

Seguidamente de ese pensamiento vino un fuerte sonrojo, se llevó las manos a la cara nervioso, nadie lo noto realmente debido a que llevaba la máscara, aun así Clear no pudo evitar sentir una enorme vergüenza; _Dios_ , ¿qué había sido eso?, su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y su estómago se sentía extraño.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y el extraño hombre le miro, la cara de Clear se puso aún más roja y sintió que podría vomitar ahí mismo, incluso cuando el hombre solo le miro como por dos segundos –posiblemente solo miro la cafetería–, Clear sonrió nervioso y observo fijamente al hombre, él siente que podría verlo todo el día y no le parecería molesto, piensa que él es muy guapo, quizá demasiado y eso le da vergüenza, ¡que pensamientos tan indecentes!, su abuelo posiblemente le regañaría por pensar de manera tan vulgar.

—¡Clear! —grito Aoba, molesto.

—¡Ah! —Clear dio un saltito asustado—¿qu-qué sucede?

—¿Estás bien? —Aoba cambio su tono de voz a uno más suave—no has dejado de mirar por la ventana…

—Ah, es que estaba pensando…—Clear se rascó la nunca nervioso.

—¿Seguro?, te estamos hablando desde hace quince minutos y tú sigues en la luna—exclamo Koujaku preocupado.

—Yo…—Clear dio un rápido vistazo a la ventana y no vio a nadie sentado ahí.

Giro la cabeza violentamente, Aoba creyó que iba a dislocarse el cuello de esa forma, pero Clear tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—¡Clear! —regañó Aoba, pero el mencionado no le escuchó.

Clear se levantó de golpe de la mesa, miro a todas partes preocupado y sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo de la cafetería, pisando a Aoba en el proceso y ocasionando que Ren tirará su café encima de Noiz.

—Idiota, ¿estás bien? —dijo Koujaku algo preocupado.

—Aww, te preocupas por mí—hablo Noiz de manera sarcástica y Koujaku frunció el ceño.

—Emm…—Ren suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

Aoba solo se sobó su pie lastimado mientras observaba la puerta y preguntándose qué carajo pasaba con Clear.

…

Clear se quedó esperando en la banca toda la tarde, con la esperanza de que el misterioso hombre volviera a aparecer, lo cual no sucedió, Clear se deprimió bastante por dos razones, la primera es que no había encontrado a "su hombre extraño" y la segunda es que eran las ocho de la noche y sus hermanitos menores lo matarían.

Y no se equivocó.

—¡¿Qué coño está mal contigo?!, maldición—gritó Alphonse ni bien Clear entró a la casa.

—Deberíamos preguntarnos, ¿qué no está mal? —dijo Alpheus con molestia.

—¡Lo siento! —Clear entro rápidamente a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él—, es solo que…

—Agh, ¡ya cállate! —Alphonse se tallo las sienes con irritación.

—Tuvimos que comprar una pizza… ¡Con tus ahorros, tonto! —Alpheus reclamó lo último con cierta diversión, aun así no dejo de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Realmente lo siento! —Clear junto ambas manos—¡haré la cena lo más pronto posible!, así que por favor no se enojen.

—Ush—bufó Alpheus.

—De acuerdo, idiota—murmuro Alphonse.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un largo minuto, al final Alphonse le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Clear.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿y eso por qué fue?! —lloriqueo Clear mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

—¡¿Dónde coño estabas?!—grito Alphonse.

—¡Nos moríamos de hambre y la maldita casa está hecha un asco! —Alpheus pateo a Clear, gracias al cielo Clear logró esquivarlo.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Clear corrió a la cocina.

—¡Púdrete! —oyó gritar a Alphonse.

Clear sabía que de cierta manera sus hermanos estaban preocupados por él, estaba seguro que a Alpheus casi se le escapa el: "estábamos preocupados por ti", claro que nunca lo dirían, sus hermanos tenían una reputación y no podrían rebajarla de esa manera, posiblemente usarían el "estábamos preocupados por ti" cuando él sufra un accidente de dimensiones colosales.

La cena fue una porquería, Clear estaba muy nervioso y corto mal los vegetales, además de que se cortó el dedo, algo de sangre quedo en la comida y para colmo la quemo un poco, no fue mucho pero se lograba ver algo de negro en las esquinas del alimento; lo sorprendente es que sus hermanos no le tiraron el plato a la cara, pero hicieron evidentes muecas de asco cada que comían.

—Es un asco…—susurro Alphonse cuando ya había terminado.

—Lo sé, pero que le haremos—Alpheus se encogió de hombros—nuestro hermano mayor es estúpido al fin y al cabo.

—Tienes razón—dijo Alphonse.

Clear los escucho desde la cocina, le incomodo un poco, pero rápidamente se le pasó, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por parte de sus hermanos.

…

Clear se la pasó toda la noche terminando sus tareas y cuando finalmente había acabado no pudo dormir, se la pasó pensando en "su hombre extraño".

No sabía que estaba pasando con él, nunca se había sentido de esta forma, tan avergonzado y torpe, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre extraño, en lo bien que se veía y en lo maravilloso que sería hablar con él, ¿cómo sería su voz?, posiblemente grave, ¿cuál sería su nombre?, ¿sería un nombre que le quedará perfecto o todo lo contrario a él?, ¿qué tipo de música le gustará?, ¿su cabello será suave?, ¿le gustarán las medusas?.

Esas y más preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Clear.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿era lo que llamaban "amor a primera vista"?, Clear no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que le gustaría llevar a su hombre extraño a ver las medusas.

…

—Te ves como la mierda—exclamo Noiz mirando a Clear.

—¡Noiz! —regañó Aoba.

—Es la verdad, no es mi culpa que luzca así—intento defenderse el rubio, Aoba murmuro algo sobre "modales" y blah, blah, Noiz no le hizo ni puto caso.

Clear venía aun con el cabello mojado, su camisa estaba mal abotonada, sus pantalones estaban sucios y casi cayéndosele, a penas y traía un suéter –que no le serviría para el frío que hacía–; y debajo de la máscara se veía todavía peor, sus ojos llenos de ojeras y con una enorme cara de cansancio.

—Lo siento…—murmuro Clear sin ánimos—se me hizo tarde.

Normalmente Clear se sentaba hasta en frente para poder prestar la atención debida a las clases, pero hoy se sentó en la silla del fondo –la silla predilecta de Noiz, quien se enojó de tener que sentarse adelante–, y se dedicó a dormir durante las primeras tres clases, solo se despertaba para entregar la tarea –la cual le salió mal–.

Aoba le despertó durante el descanso.

—Clear—Aoba golpeo levemente su hombro.

—¿Síííííííííííííííí? —dijo el albino entre sueños.

—Haha, su pupitre está lleno de baba—Noiz le tomo una foto a Clear.

—Vamos, es el descanso—exclamo Aoba casi de forma maternal, lo que hizo reír aún más fuerte a Noiz, Aoba le dio una patada irritado.

Al final lograron despertar a Clear.

Aoba, Noiz y Clear iban en la misma clase, Koujaku iba con Mizuki y Ren con Sei, cuando llegaba el descanso todos se reunían para almorzar, aunque desde que Mizuki y Sei empezaron a salir ya casi no se juntaban con ellos, más bien pasaban tiempo a "solas", lo cual Noiz aprovechaba para hacerle bromas a Aoba, tales como "¿qué se siente que tu amigo se folle a tu hermano?" o también "al menos ninguno de ustedes se está follando a mi hermano, no sé qué haría si eso sucediera, oh, hola Aoba"; normalmente después de ese tipo de comentarios Aoba lanzaba sus libros –o lo que tuviera a su alcance– a la cabeza de Noiz.

—Clear, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Koujaku—ayer actuaste muy raro.

—No solo ayer—Noiz se comió de golpe un pedazo de pizza—taffbieff fhoyff.

Koujaku hizo una mueca de asco mientras observaba a Noiz.

—E-esto-o-oy bi-bien, e-en serio—Clear sonrió mientras se abrazaba así mismo con fuerza, el suéter que había traído era sumamente delgado.

—Oh Dios Clear—Aoba se palmeo la frente, a veces se preguntaba como todos esos idiotas eran sus amigos.

—¿Quieres que te preste mi suéter? —preguntó preocupado Ren, Clear negó con la cabeza.

—¡EST- ACHOO BIEN! —estornudo Clear, sacando mocos en el proceso, Aoba hizo una mueca y le paso una servilleta.

—Gra-gracias—lloriqueo Clear, hoy no era su mejor día.

—Acepta el suéter de Ren, él trajo dos—dijo Aoba preocupado.

Pero Clear ya no le escuchaba.

Por los pasillos alguien caminaba de manera apresurada, se notaba que estaba de mal humor, cargaba consigo un maletín y sobre todo, era el "hombre extraño" de Clear.

De repente todo el frío que el chico sentía se esfumo, su cara volvió a ponerse roja, ya no sentía las piernas y quería vomitar.

—A-aoba-san—tartamudeo Clear con la mirada fija en su hombre extraño.

—¿Ah?

—¿T-tu sabes quién es él? —Clear señaló al hombre, con la esperanza de poder saber algo de él.

Aoba tardó un poco para contestar, eso entristeció a Clear, si Aoba-san no sabía quién era él nadie lo sabría.

—Es el nuevo profesor de música—habló finalmente Aoba—¿recuerdas a mi antiguo profesor?, ¿el pervertido que no hacía nada? —Clear asintió.

—Embarazó a una chica y lo despidieron, él viene a remplazarlo—Aoba hizo una mueca de disgusto—elegí música porque el profesor nos daba la hora libre… ugh, él no se ve como que vaya a darnos la hora libre.

—Pues ya era hora que hicieras algo—Koujaku se cruzó de brazos—tienes una muy buena voz como para desperdiciarla.

—Ya abuelito, no te vayas a lastimar los brazos con ese movimiento tan brusco—comentó Noiz sarcástico.

—Cállate—resopló Koujaku.

Clear estaba feliz, su hombre extraño era un profesor de su colegio y ahora podría saber todo sobre él, podría saber que le gustaba hacer, cuál era su signo, si su cabello era suave, si le gustaban las medusas, ¡su nombre!, muchas posibilidades se abrían ante Clear, el único problema era…

Qué él estaba en cocina y su hombre extraño era profesor de música.

Lo peor es que esas materias eran de esas que solo debes elegir una y ya, nunca sabrás de que tratan las demás a menos que te cuenten tus amigos; Koujaku estaba en artes, Noiz en informática, Ren en anatomía, Aoba en música Y ÉL EN COCINA, NO SE PUEDE TENER TAN MALA SUERTE.

Miro como su hombre –¿desde cuándo era suyo?– se alejaba entre los pasillos, sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos y que podría vomitar en cualquier momento por la tristeza.

—Ugh, está actuando raro otra vez—Noiz rodó los ojos fastidiado al notar la actitud de Clear.

…

—Por favor profesora, déjeme pasarme a música—Clear estaba colgando del brazo de su facilitadora.

—No es no, Clear—la mujer le dio un codazo a Clear para que se alejará.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —Clear sentía que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡Porqué eres bueno cocinando! —exclamo la profesora—eres de mis mejores alumnos, no entiendo que pasa contigo.

—Profesora…—Clear se arrodillo—por favor.

La mujer hizo una mueca, no quería dejar ir a su mejor alumno, pero el chico literalmente le estaba rogando.

—Bueno…—la profesora suspiro—si el profesor de música te pide, puedo cederte…

—¡¿En serio?! —Clear se levantó del suelo de golpe—¡muchas gracias profesora!

—No agradezcas—la mujer volvió a suspirar—el profesor de música debe pedirte, sino no puedo hacer nada.

La felicidad de Clear desapareció, aquí venía otro obstáculo.

…

Aoba se sentó de manera violenta en la mesa, Koujaku se sobresaltó bastante al verle llegar de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —Koujaku alzo ambas cejas preocupado, Aoba iba a responderle, hasta que vio el aspecto de su amigo.

—¿Qué diablos te paso Koujaku? —Aoba señalo a su amigo, quien estaba completamente manchado de pintura, parecía un perro dálmata con manchas de colores.

—Ryuuhou—contestó con simpleza el pelinegro mientras suspiraba.

—¡Aoba-san! —Clear le dio un fuerte abrazo a Aoba por detrás, el mencionado sentía que se le iban a romper las costillas.

—He-hey—dijo Aoba adolorido mientras sonreía.

Detrás de Clear venía Noiz, Clear se sentó a un lado de Aoba y Noiz a un lado de Koujaku, Ren era el último en salir de sus clases y sus amigos siempre le esperaban en el comedor.

—¿Cómo le fue con el profesor de música? —preguntó Clear a punto de estallar de la alegría.

Noiz alzó una ceja observando a Clear, poco después desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue horrible—Aoba hizo una mueca—me llamo "el debilucho que está en la esquina".

—Al menos es honesto…—murmuro Noiz y Koujaku le dio un codazo.

—¡Me hizo cantar frente a toda la clase! —Aoba golpeo la mesa indignado—¡se me fueron como tres gallos!, ¡fue espantoso!

—Eso te pasa por no practicar como te dije—regañó Koujaku y Aoba dio un bufido.

—Además huele a canela—el peliazul se cruzó de brazos—algo me dice que odiaré la canela…

—Agradece que no huele a trapo viejo—Koujaku hizo una mueca—mi profesor debería bañarse más seguido.

—Oh abuelo, no odies a tu reflejo—comentó Noiz sarcástico, recibió un coscorrón como respuesta.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —Clear miro a Aoba expectante, este se rasco la nunca intentando recordar.

—Mink.

…

Los cuadernos de Clear se llenaron rápidamente de "Mink" remarcado con más de trece colores diferentes y varios dibujos de medusas y corazones a su alrededor; Dios, se veía tan patético que le daba vergüenza ver su cuaderno, pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón latía a mil cada vez que pensaba en él y la única forma de aliviarle era escribir su nombre una y otra vez.

A veces cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba que hablaba con él, imaginaba que se decían cosas bonitas e iban tomados de la mano al acuario a ver las medusas y después de eso se besaban, Clear sonreía estúpidamente después de eso, sus manos sudaban y la sensación de vomitar se había vuelto tan recurrente que ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

Le había pedido a Aoba que hablará con Mink para que él pudiera pasarse a música, Aoba se negó al principio, solo basto que Clear le siguiera todo el día –sí, incluso al baño– para que Aoba finalmente aceptará, aunque le pidió un poco de tiempo porque aún no había suficiente confianza entre ellos.

Pasaron como unas tres semanas para que Aoba por fin tuviera el coraje de preguntar.

—Profesor—. Aoba estaba nervioso, Mink tenía un aura intimidante, no por nada tenía controlado a los más desastrosos de ese salón.

Mink se detuvo y le miro expectante.

—Eh…—la valentía de Aoba se había ido a la mierda—p-pues verá… no sé cómo decirlo…

—Escúpelo—dijo Mink mientras se tallaba las cienes, estaba demasiado viejo para está mierda.

—Un amigo mío quiere unirse a música—Aoba lo soltó de golpe y Mink alzó una ceja confuso.

—No—. Mink se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Aoba le miro sorprendido.

—Pe-pero el canta muy bien—Aoba tomo el brazo de Mink, impidiendo que este se fuera, Mink suspiro.

—Que venga mañana terminando la clase…—Mink se zafo del agarre del menor y este sonrió—pero si te pones a jugar con él los saco a los dos de mi clase.

Mink miro de manera severa a Aoba y este sonrió nervioso.

—N-no señor—Aoba hizo una mueca y Mink volvió a suspirar, para luego irse.

…

Clear no prestó nada de atención a ninguna de las clases, él solo podía pensar en Mink y en que hoy por fin podría conocerlo, su corazón parecía casi a punto de salir de su pecho, si no fuera por su máscara todos pensarían que tiene una fuerte fiebre por lo roja que se encuentra su cara, sus manos sudan, no puede sentir sus piernas y siente una extraña tibieza.

Por fin llegó el momento esperado y casi llora de la felicidad.

Las únicas personas dentro del salón eran Aoba y Mink, el primero estaba recostado sobre su pupitre esperando a que Clear llegará y el segundo estaba revisando varios libros, Clear se quedó contemplando a Mink, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca y solo podía pensar que era todavía más guapo desde esa vista.

—Yo…—Clear tosió levemente para llamar la atención de Mink, este le miro y Clear sintió que podría morir de la felicidad.

—¿Por qué llevas una máscara? —Mink alzó una ceja algo molesto.

—Es algo de familia—Clear tragó saliva nervioso, como había predicho la voz de Mink era gruesa, un sonrojo involuntario se hizo presente, gracias al cielo Clear llevaba la máscara.

—Es cierto—la voz de Aoba se hizo presente—si quiere pregúntele al director.

Mink dio un suspiro.

—Bien, empieza a cantar—Mink dejo los libros sobre el escritorio y su mirada se concentró por completo en Clear.

—S-sí—. Clear sonrió torpemente, se llevó una mano al pecho y empezó a cantar.

Aún recuerda cuando su abuelo le enseño esa canción, él era bastante pequeño, como de unos ocho años, su abuelo le dijo que solo la cantará en ocasiones especiales; la primera vez que Clear cantó esa canción fue para sus hermanos, la segunda vez fue para sus amigos, la tercera vez fue en el funeral de su abuelo y esta era la cuarta vez, él estaba cantando para Mink, él quería expresarle tanto, quería decirle como se sentía, quería preguntarle tantas cosas y quería hacer tanto con Mink.

Pero todavía era muy pronto.

—Tienes una muy buena voz—dijo Mink cuando Clear había acabado—bienvenido a música.

—¡Gracias! —Clear estaba a punto de abrazar a Mink, pero contuvo las ganas.

Mink asintió, para luego volver a lo que hacía antes, Aoba se levantó de su asiento.

—Hasta mañana profesor—Aoba hizo se despidió, para tomar a Clear del brazo.

—Adiós—murmuro Mink.

Aoba y Clear caminaron con tranquilidad hacía la salida.

—De verdad querías estar en música, ¿cierto? —Aoba le sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Clear ladeo su cabeza confundido.

—Casi no cantas esa canción—Aoba se encogió de hombros y Clear soltó una risilla.

…

Las clases de música eran algo duras, Clear rápidamente se volvió un solista –junto con Aoba–; tenía que cantar tantas canciones ¡y aprendérselas también!, Clear no era muy bueno con la memoria, últimamente estaba teniendo muchos dolores de cabeza y garganta debido a eso, pero a Clear no le importaba, mientras pudiera estar con Mink él podría cantar eternamente, incluso si se queda sin voz él seguiría cantando.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Durante las clases había veces en las que Mink hablaba sobre su vida, Clear escuchaba esas anécdotas con atención, poco a poco iba aprendiendo más sobre Mink, sin darse cuenta, cada día que pasaba con su profesor de música él se enamoraba cada vez más y más.

—Quiero que escriban—dijo Mink, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Aoba confundido, su voz sonó algo ronca.

—La falta de sentimiento hace que no se expresen bien—aclaró Mink—a la hora de tocar sus instrumentos lo hacen de manera robótica, lo mismo sucede con el canto.

—Ugh…—Aoba se abstuvo de decir un comentario.

—Por lo tanto, quiero que escriban algo, un poema, una historia, no sé, solo quiero que se expresen—Mink se levantó de su asiento—es para mañana.

Todos los alumnos dieron un gran suspiro, algunos se quejaron en voz no tan baja, pero Mink los ignoró.

…

Clear no sabía que escribir, él nunca fue bueno para eso, Aoba le había pedido ayuda a Koujaku –que era muy bueno en poesía–, Clear también quería pedirle ayuda, pero eso sería hacer trampa y si Mink se daba cuenta pensaría que él era un tramposo y ya no le miraría de esa manera extraña que él hace.

Estuvo un rato pensando sobre lo que debía hacer, ¿y si escribía sobre Mink?, por supuesto que usaría otro nombre, pero él no sabía nada sobre cómo se estructuraban los poemas; al final decidió que escribiría una historia corta, sobre un príncipe que está profundamente enamorado de una princesa, pero ella no lo sabe.

 _Oh, dulce princesa, cada que te veo mi corazón late tan rápido, porque tú eres tan bella que no puedo evitarlo, tienes una cara preciosa, unos ojos que me hacen desfallecer y tu cabello… ¿será suave?, no he tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo, ¡pero me muero por hacerlo!, cuando estoy a tu lado siento que podría morir de la felicidad, querida princesa ¿has oído acerca de las mariposas en el estómago?, pues yo siento algo parecido cuando te veo, mi estómago se revuelve y mis manos sudan tanto, mi cara brilla de lo roja que está y mis ojos se humedecen de la emoción, soy patético, lo sé princesa, a pesar de todo yo te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que quiero llorar princesa, ¿sabes por qué?, porque tú no sabes nada acerca de esto, tú no te das cuenta de que te miro todo el tiempo, de que escribo tu nombre por todas las paredes y tú no sabes que prometí cantar para ti eternamente._

 _Lo que más amo de ti es tú sonrisa, casi nunca la sacas a relucir, a pesar de que es tan bella… cuando sonríes siento que estoy debajo del agua rodeado de medusas y tú estás en frente mío y me dices cosas lindas, pero es solo mi imaginación princesa._

 _Princesa, si tú supieras esto… ¿me amarías?_

 _Atentamente:_

 _Príncipe._

…

—Aoba—Mink dio un gran suspiro—sé que esto no es tuyo.

—¿Eh? —Aoba frunció levemente el ceño—, pero profesor, yo…

—Algo como "sus dulces labios rosados rozaron mi cuello" no puede venir de ti—. Mink se tallo las cienes irritado y Aoba se sonrojo maldiciendo a Koujaku en voz baja.

Clear se puso nervioso debido a que su trabajo seguía después que el de Aoba, muchas preguntas invadieron la mente del albino, ¿Mink se daría cuenta de que la princesa era él?, más importante aún, ¿se daría cuenta de que él es el príncipe?, si se daba cuenta de ello, ¿le tendría repulsión?, ¿ya no le hablaría?, ¿lo sacaría de la clase de música y ya nunca más le dejaría verlo?, Clear apretó su pupitre del miedo.

—Máscara de gas—habló Mink y Clear sentía que esta vez de verdad iba a vomitar—quédate después de clase, necesito hablar contigo.

Eso era todo, estaba acabado, posiblemente Mink se había dado cuenta, que tonto que había sido Clear, ¿en qué momento pensó que escribir sobre Mink era buena idea?, ahora había alejado para siempre a una de las personas que más quería.

Quería llorar.

Y lo hizo, gracias a la máscara nadie noto como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, nadie noto su deplorable estado y nadie noto como se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

Finalmente la hora había llegado.

—Clear—le llamó Aoba—voy a estar con los demás donde siempre.

—S-sí, está bien—la voz de Clear sonó rara y Aoba le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, sé que parece severo pero en realidad no es tan malo—Aoba le palmeo la espalda a Clear—todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo—Clear intento respirar con tranquilidad.

Aoba salió con tranquilidad del salón de clases, Clear le vio irse y el miedo se apoderó de él de nuevo; desde siempre se había apoyado en Aoba cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban, ¿por qué no le había dicho acerca de los sentimientos que tenía por Mink?, él le contaba todo a Aoba, entonces, ¿por qué?

Era como si lo hubiera olvidado, estaba tan concentrado en Mink que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—Máscara de gas—. Le llamó Mink.


End file.
